Dove Cameron
Dove Cameron (Geboren Olivia Celeste Hosterman am 15. Januar 1996) ist eine amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin, die Charlotte Chamberlain auf porträtieren wird. Biografie Dove Cameron (geb. Chloe Celeste Hosterman) ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin, die dafür bekannt ist, eine Doppelrolle als die gleichnamige Figur in der Teen-Sitcom Liv and Maddie (2013-2017) des Disney-Kanals zu spielen und Mal, Tochter von Maleficent in Descendants (2015) zu spielen ) und die Fortsetzung Descendants 2 (2017). Anschließend hatte sie eine wiederkehrende Rolle als Ruby in der ABC-Fernsehserie Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2018). Sie wird Spider-Woman in Marvels kommenden animierten Superhelden-Spielfilm Marvel Rising: Secret Warriors (2018) sprechen. Cameron wurde in Seattle, Washington als Chloe Celeste Hosterman geboren. Sie ist die Tochter von Philip Alan Hosterman und Bonnie Wallace, die sich später scheiden ließen und eine ältere Schwester, Claire Hosterman, haben. Sie ist in Bainbridge Island, Washington, aufgewachsen. Als sie ein Kind war, besuchte sie die Sakai Intermediate School. Im Alter von 8 Jahren begann sie in der Theaterabteilung von Bainbridge Performing Arts zu spielen. Als sie 14 Jahre alt war, zog ihre Familie nach Los Angeles, Kalifornien, wo sie im National Championship Show Choir der Burbank High School sang. Cameron ist französischer Abstammung und spricht Französisch fließend. Sie hat viele Jahre ihres Lebens in Frankreich verbracht. Sie hat erklärt, dass sie durch ihre gesamte Schulerfahrung gemobbt wurde, beginnend in der fünften Klasse, bis zum Ende der High School. Trotz des Drucks in der Schule und der Anpassung blieb sie konzentriert auf ihre Träume, in der Unterhaltung erfolgreich zu werden: "Ich wurde sehr leidenschaftlich und Sängerin zu werden. Ich vertiefte mich vollständig". Ihr Vater starb 2011, als sie 15 Jahre alt war. Im Jahr 2007 spielte Cameron die Rolle einer jungen Cosette in der Bainbridge Performings Arts Bühnenproduktion von Les Miserables, und 2008 hatte sie die Hauptrolle von Mary in The Secret Garden, wieder mit BPA. Im Jahr 2012 wurde Cameron in einer neuen Disney Channel Original-Serie mit dem Titel Bits and Pieces als Alanna besetzt. Kurz nach dem Dreh des Piloten wurde Bits and Pieces zu Liv und Maddie umgestaltet und sah Cameron in der Hauptrolle von Liv und Maddie Rooney. Die Vorschau der Serie debütierte am 19. Juli 2013 und die Show Premiere am 15. September 2013. Die Pilot-Episode gewann 5,8 Millionen Zuschauer, die in 2,5 Jahren seit der Serie Shake It Up! Disney Channel erneuerte Liv und Maddie für eine 13-teilige zweite Staffel, die im Herbst 2014 Premiere haben sollte, die später auf 24 Episoden erweitert wurde. Am 27. August 2013 veröffentlichte Cameron ein Cover von "On Top of the World" von Imagine Dragons als Werbe-Single. Ihr Cover erreichte mit siebzehn auf der Billboard Kid Digital Songs Chart und verbrachte drei Wochen auf der Chart. Am 15. Oktober 2013 wurde "Better In Stereo" als Single unter Walt Disney Records veröffentlicht. "Better In Stereo" gab sein Debüt in der Billboard Kid Digital Songs Charts auf Platz 21, bevor es auf Platz 1 landete und Camerons erster Nr. 1 Hit wurde. Im Februar 2014 bestätigte Cameron Berichte, dass die Aufnahme für ihr Debüt-Studioalbum begonnen hatte. Ihre nächste Single "Count Me In" wurde am 3. Juni 2014 veröffentlicht. Der Song erreichte den ersten Platz in der Billboard Kids Digital Songs Chart. Cameron spielte Liz Larson in ihrem ersten Nicht-Disney-Film Barely Lethal, der 2015 von A24 Films im Kino veröffentlicht wurde. Cameron spielte die Hauptrolle in dem Fernsehfilm Descendants, der am 31. Juli 2015 uraufgeführt wurde. Der Film wurde von 6,6 Millionen Menschen gesehen und brachte Camerons zwei erste Billboard Hot 100 Songs, "Rotten to the Core" auf Platz 38 und ein Solo-Song "If Only ", Nr. 94. Andere Songs aus dem Film mit Cameron wie" Set It Off "und" Evil Like Me "standen auf Platz 6 und 12 der Bubbling Under Hot 100 Charts. Der Soundtrack für den Film erreichte seinen Höhepunkt auf der Billboard 200-Chart und wurde der erste Soundtrack aus einem Disney Channel-Originalfilm seit High School Musical 2. Als Teil der Descendants-Franchise veröffentlichte Cameron ein Cover von Christina Aguilera's Hitsong "Genie in a Bottle". Das Musikvideo wurde am 18. März 2016 im Disney Channel uraufgeführt. Die Single erhielt 22 Millionen Aufrufe in weniger als einem Monat. Am 22. Dezember 2015 wurde Liv und Maddie offiziell für eine vierte Staffel erneuert und wurde die 9. Live-Action Disney Channel Show in der Geschichte, um dies zu erreichen. Cameron begann Anfang 2016 mit der Dreharbeiten für die Staffel von Liv und Maddie. Später wurde bekannt gegeben, dass dies die letzte Staffel der Serie sein würde. Das Serienfinale von Liv und Maddie wurde später am 24. März 2017 ausgestrahlt. Cameron spielte die Rolle von Amber Von Tussle in der NBC-Live-TV-Präsentation von Hairspray Live!, Die am 7. Dezember 2016 ausgestrahlt wurde. Der Empfang war im Allgemeinen positiv und Camerons Leistung wurde gelobt. Cameron rezertifiziert ihre Rolle als Mal in Descendants 2, der Nachfolger von Descendants, im Jahr 2017. Der Film Premiere am 21. Juli 2017. Die Descendants 2 Soundtrack debütierte an # 6 auf der Billboard 200, mit "It's Goin 'Down" aus dem Soundtrack debütiert bei # 81. Dies wurde Camerons dritter Hot 100 Eintrag, gefolgt von "Rotten zum Kern" und "Wenn nur". Cameron spielte die Rolle von Sophie in der Hollywood Bowl Live-Produktion von Mamma Mia !. Die Show fand vom 28. Juli 2017 bis zum 30. Juli 2017 statt. Am 21. August 2017 wurde Cameron in dem Film Dumplin mit Jennifer Aniston mitgewirkt. Cameron spielt in der Komödie Bekah Cotter. Ende 2017 unterschrieb Cameron in einer wiederkehrenden Rolle in Staffel 5 der Agenten von S.H.I.E.L.D .. Diese Rolle wurde später als Ruby, die Tochter von General Hale (Catherine Dent) enthüllt. Filmographie Verweise Externe Links * IMDB * Wikipedia * Instagram * Youtube * Twitter * Facebook Kategorie:Rachsucht